The Census Bureau[unreadable]s Population Division will develop a report that provides an overview of socioeconomic and health dynamics of the older population in India, using the newly collected Study on Global Ageing and Adult Health (SAGE) survey, a World Health Organization data set partly modeled after and comparable to the U.S. Health and Retirement Study, The English Longitudinal Study of Ageing, and the Survey of Health, Ageing and Retirement in Europe.